stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wipeout
Wipeout is Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort's mascot. Wipeout is a purple orca (also known as a killer whale) with floral swim trunks and is usually in a great mood, despite the constant abuse he receives, such as being left behind by the tour bus and having baggage thrown at him. Wipeout seems to like most of the characters. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", it is shown that Wipeout may be a local, by the fact that he was already working when Emma, Fin, and Reef arrived at Sunset Beach. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" and "Board and Confused", it's shown that like the groms, he is also a first-time employee at the resort. The occasional speaking parts Wipeout has throughout the series shows that the employee inside is male. Trivia *Wipeout has worn at least one older suit, which he threw up inside and was never washed, shown in "Board and Confused". It's possible that the suit was so worn out (being shown as faded and tattered) that it was not worth the cost of being laundered, so a new one was ordered. Wipeout's memory of throwing up inside the suit is so horrible that thinking about it nearly drives him to tears. *Wipeout's Board is purple with the image of his face on it, seen in the opening Theme Song and "Chum Music". *In "Groms Gone Wild", Wipeout had a different voice actor. *Wipeout once was a bouncer for Club Bro, as seen in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?". *His old suit was made for a larger person. *Wipeout is seen hitting on an Unknown Female Surfer in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" *Wipeout had a portable stereo which he broke in "Board and Confused", and may have gotten a new one. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he is Emma's replacement at the Pirate Ship and does worse than Emma did on her first day. *He lives by the Mascot Code of Silence. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he talks to Bummer about having the strike removal without the lame ceremony, which means he has gone through the Strike Cleansing Ceremony before. *His cellphone is a Blackberry Pearl. *Wipeout gets very little respect and even Captain Clam got more respect. *He gets kicked in the tenders by the Marvin brothers a lot. *He was mistaken for a really big fish by a sushi guy and chased him with a butterfly net. *He tried to breakdance for money but he only got a fish. *Wipeout is a really good fighter. *It is unknown if he is a grom or a senior. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest (does not speak) *Hang 9 (does not speak) *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Boards of Glory (does not speak) *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Mr. Wahine (does not speak) *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Club Bro Category:Groms